


On the Bus

by DesertVixen



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon, War Widow Dottie, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: What happens at night on the bus...





	On the Bus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/gifts).



The bus was like its own little world, as they rocked through the night. Everyone had their usual seat, and their own method of killing time on the road – reading, knitting, gossiping. 

When they were on their way to a game, it was pretty quiet, with everyone trying to catch some sleep so they would be fresh for the game. 

On the way back, it all depended on the game. If they had lost, it was quiet. If they had won, it could get pretty rowdy. 

Win or lose, Dottie and Jimmy always talked on the way back. Sometimes they talked – or argued – about the game, and sometimes they just shared. Dottie enjoyed talking over the games, but she preferred learning more about Jimmy. It was easy to share with him, although they rarely talked about the reason she had left before the end of the first season, about Bob.

Slowly, surely, a sense of intimacy grew around those late-night talks, until one time Dottie fell asleep leaning against him, and woke up to find his arm draped loosely around her. Sometimes he leaned on her, and one time she had ended up in his lap when the bus driver had fallen asleep and driven off the road. She’d banged her head against the window, but Dottie vividly remembered how it had felt when his arms went around her, how his body felt under hers. 

She knew then that they were going to kiss. Not that night, not with their teammates trying to sort themselves out, but some night.

It seemed completely right that it was after a game they won – a hard-fought battle against Kenosha – that he kissed her. The rowdiness had died down, with most of the girls trying to get a little sleep. Dottie and Jimmy had argued over one of his calls in the fourth inning, and kept arguing about it on the bus. 

On some level, she had been expecting it, and yet it was still a shock when his lips covered hers, when he pulled her forward, and it took a moment before she could let herself melt into him. Neither of them made a sound.

Then it was over, the moment broken by an outburst from the back of the bus. 

She only hoped it would happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
